The importance of February 14th (Fr)
by Elie Bluebell
Summary: Traduction – Sherlock est né le jour de la Saint Valentin. John ne le sait pas et l'invite pour un rencard. Sherlock suppose que c'est un dîner d'anniversaire, jusqu'au moment où John l'embrasse.


**Traduction :** The Importance of February 14th (sur AO3)

 **Auteur :** cypress_tree (sur AO3 toujours) **  
**

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, Sherlock est la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. De plus, l'histoire originale est de cypress_tree qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire son histoire.

 **Note :** Un grand merci à Amy Baskerville pour la bêta-lecture !

* * *

À neuf heures, un samedi matin, Sherlock errait dans la cuisine, enveloppé dans un drap.

Il saisit la tasse de thé que John avait poussé dans sa direction et l'apporta à la table du salon. Il répondit d'un grognement à moitié humain au " bonjour " de John et ouvrit son ordinateur portable. John venait de finir de préparer son petit-déjeuné, et il s'assit en face de Sherlock avec son assiette et une fourchette supplémentaire. Sherlock regarda suspicieusement la fourchette, mais la laissa là où elle était, au milieu de la table.

John se racla la gorge.

– Alors... Joyeux... tu sais. 14 février.

Sherlock jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la date dans le coin de son écran d'ordinateur. _Merde._ C'était son anniversaire. Il leva les yeux vers John, qui portait tranquillement sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, l'air faussement innocent. Son front était crispé. De toute évidence, il savait que c'était l'anniversaire de Sherlock, mais il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet directement. Sherlock baissa les yeux.

– Des projets pour la journée ? demanda John par-dessus son mug.

Sherlock décida de minimiser l'importance de la date. Il haussa les épaules.

– Non.

John sourit et prit une autre bouchée de son toast.

– Bien, dit-il doucement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu en ais, mais c'est bien.

Il attrapa un journal posé à l'autre bout de la table et le mit en face de lui. Ils restèrent assis tranquillement ensemble jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ait fini de répondre à ses mails. Comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et observa John, notant la manière dont il pinçait les lèvres, comme il le faisait toujours quand il savait que Sherlock le regardait.

– Cette couleur te va bien.

John suspendit son geste, la fourchette d'œufs à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche.

– Quoi ?

Sherlock prit la fourchette supplémentaire qui était au milieu de la table et vola quelques œufs dans l'assiette de John. Ce dernier eu un petit sourire triomphant.

– Cette couleur, répéta Sherlock. Elle te va bien. Le bleu fait ressortir la couleur de tes yeux et atténue le rouge de ton teint, ce qui évite à ta peau d'avoir l'air irritée. Il souligne également l'association de tes cheveux blonds et de tes yeux bleus, qui a été ancré en nous par les magazines et la télévision comme étant un canon de beauté.

John leva un sourcil amusé.

– On dirait que quelqu'un a regardé les rediffusions de l'émission de Connie Prince avec Mme Hudson. Et est-ce que tu viens juste de dire que je suis un canon de beauté ?

– L'association du blond et du bleu, pas toi spécifiquement. Continue de manger, John.

Sherlock baissa les yeux vers son ordinateur portable, ses yeux scannant les sujets dans sa boîte de réception. John eu un petit rire. Il regardait son journal, mais Sherlock pouvait dire par la façon dont ses yeux bougeaient qu'il avait lu trois fois le même paragraphe. Il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

– Tu as résolu une enquête par mail ce matin ? demanda John.

– Deux. Sherlock leva rapidement les yeux pour voir la réaction de John (un hochement de tête et un vague sourire), puis il retourna à ses occupations. Je voudrais bien te les expliquer, mais ça pourrait être un peu trop compliqué pour toi au réveil.

John donna un coup dans la jambe de Sherlock sous la table. Ce dernier l'avait vu venir, grâce au changement évident de ses points d'appui et à la tension de ses muscles. Il coinça sa cheville avec ses jambes et la maintint en place. John se tortilla. Sherlock exerça une légère pression sur sa cheville, puis le laissa se dégager.

Il y eu un moment de silence, au cours duquel Sherlock remarqua que John se tortillait maladroitement sur sa chaise. Il rafraîchi sa boîte de réception, uniquement pour avoir l'air de faire quelque chose, et attendit qu'il se décide à parler.

– Sherlock, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

Sherlock le regarda d'un air interrogateur, en attendant la suite.

– Je... C'est risqué, mais je dois saisir cette opportunité. J'ai l'impression que nous nous engageons dans cette voie depuis quelques temps, mais... je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de dire oui, parce que je sais...

– Crache le morceau, John.

John soupira.

– Eh bien, je me demandais si, vu quel jour nous sommes, tu voudrais qu'on dîne ensemble ce soir. Juste tous les deux.

Sherlock mordillait sa lèvre et regarda John à nouveau. Le bord de ses oreilles avait rosi. Il sortit sa langue pour lécher ses lèvres. Il serra et desserra sa main à plusieurs reprises. Il n'avait pas peigné correctement ses cheveux après s'être habillé ; ils recouvraient en partie ses oreilles, le rendant plutôt attachant.

– Où ça ? demanda Sherlock.

Les épaules de John se détendirent quand il vit qu'il ne disait pas non tout de suite. Il sourit.

– Eh bien, je pensais que nous pourrions essayer ce nouveau restaurant italien qui a ouvert en bas de notre rue. Mais vraiment, si il y a un endroit où tu veux aller, c'est toi qui choisis.

Sherlock hocha la tête.

– Ça me va très bien.

John eu un large sourire.

– Vraiment ? Formidable. C'est parfait.

Il retourna brièvement son attention sur le fond de thé qui restait dans son mug, plissant légèrement les yeux.

– Tu agis étrangement depuis quelques jours maintenant, dit Sherlock. Je me doutais que tu me demanderais de faire quelque chose pour l'occasion.

John rit.

– Bien sûr, tu l'avais deviné. J'aurais dû le savoir.

– J'ai eu des enquête plus difficiles que celle-là. Nous sortons dîner tout le temps.

– Je sais, mais..., John s'arrêta un instant et regarda Sherlock. Euh, tu sais quel jour on est, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je te le demande parce que c'est...

– Le quatorze février, oui, je sais parfaitement quel jour on est.

John hocha la tête, l'air soulagé.

– En fait, je ne pensais pas que tu le fêtais.

– Je ne l'ai pas fêté depuis un certain temps.

– Mais tu l'as déjà fêté ?

– Bien sûr. Quand j'étais jeune, mes parents me donnaient des cadeaux. Quand j'étais adolescent, j'invitais mon ami Victor pour faire une soirée pyjama.

John écarquilla les yeux, et ses joues virèrent au rose.

– Une soirée pyjama ?

– Oui.

– Tu as déjà fais des soirées pyjama ?

– Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu voulais qu'on fasse une soirée pyjama ce soir ?

John se mordit brusquement la lèvre et détourna les yeux.

– Pourquoi ne pas voir où cette nuit nous mène ?

* * *

John passa la majeure partie de la journée à faire de petites tâches sans importances dans l'appartement et à regarder Sherlock, quand il pensait que Sherlock ne le remarquerait pas. Après l'avoir surprit pour la troisième fois, Sherlock analysa rapidement John, rassemblant des signes d'excitation qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver. John était assis dans son fauteuil avec son ordinateur portable. Sherlock ne pouvait que supposer qu'il regardait du porno. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, exaspéré.

John se mit à rire.

– Désolé, dit-il. C'est plus fort que moi, avec toi sur le canapé uniquement recouverts d'un drap.

Sherlock secoua la tête. Vraiment. Si cet homme était excité simplement en voyant un corps nu dans un drap froissé... Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer. Les yeux de John le suivirent.

* * *

John devait avoir gardé une certaine tension sexuelle, parce que son visage devenait de plus en plus fiévreux alors que l'heure du dîné se rapprochait. Il prit une douche plus longue que d'habitude, et en sortant de la salle de bain, ses joues étaient rouges. Lorsque Sherlock le regarda, il détourna rapidement les yeux, l'air vaguement coupable. Sherlock plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'y avait pas d'humiliation publique de prévue dans les festivités d'anniversaire.

John avait mis de nouveaux vêtements, choisissant une chemise bleue et un cardigan assorti qui avait l'air tellement doux que Sherlock avait envie de le caresser. Il réprima tant bien que mal cette impulsion, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de retrousser sa manche et de passer près de lui pour une raison ou une autre, permettant à son avant-bras nu de frôler l'épaule de John. Comme il l'avait prévu, le tissu était doux et chaleureux, bien que la plupart de cette chaleur semblait se concentrer quelque part dans sa poitrine.

Quand ils furent sur le point de partir, John posa une main sur le dos de Sherlock pour le conduire vers la porte. Qu'il mette sa main sur son dos n'était pas inhabituel, mais cette fois, elle était placée considérablement plus bas que les autres fois (juste au-dessus de la taille de son pantalon). Non pas que cela le dérangeait. En fait, il aimait bien ça. Il jugea cette découverte digne d'une enquête plus approfondie.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent au restaurant, il le trouvèrent inhabituellement plein. Il y avait une file de personnes qui attendaient de pouvoir s'assoir. Sherlock n'était pas certain qu'ils pourraient manger avant minuit. Il se tourna vers John pour lui suggérer d'aller ailleurs, mais il constata que celui-ci était en train de parler à quelqu'un au sujet d'une réservation. Il furent conduit à leur table peu de temps après.

– Tu as réservé une table pour nous ? demanda Sherlock une fois qu'il furent assis.

John hocha la tête.

– Bien sur que oui. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui vont au restaurant aujourd'hui.

Ah oui. Un samedi.

Le menu était plus fantaisiste que celui d'Angelo, et beaucoup plus long. Sherlock fut étonné par le nombre de salades dans les entrées. Il essayait de se décider entre une salade au jambon et une salade au fromage de chèvre fait maison quand John lui donna un petit coup de cheville sous la table pour attirer son attention. Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui.

– J'imagine que la bougie est appropriée cette fois, hein ? sourit John.

Sherlock regarda la bougie à côté d'eux sur la table. Elle flottait dans un bol d'eau avec des pétales de rose. Elle était un peu trop large pour ressembler à celles que l'on place au-dessus d'un gâteau. Il leva les yeux au ciel et retourna au menu.

Lorsque le serveur vint pour prendre leur commande, John demanda à voir la carte des vins. Le garçon se confondit en excuses pour ne pas l'avoir mise sur la table avant, expliquant que c'était seulement sa deuxième soirée à ce poste, et qu'il avait encore des choses à apprendre. John lui sourit poliment et le rassura avant que le garçon ne disparaisse comme une souris timide.

– Tu commandes du vin ? demanda Sherlock en le regardant par-dessus sa carte avec un air mystérieux.

– Eh bien, je pensais que nous pourrions partager une bouteille. C'est une chose que les gens font pour ce genre d'occasions.

Sherlock ignora le ton taquin dans sa voix.

– Si tu le dis, John.

* * *

Mis à part le vin, et le fait que John semblait s'appuyer sur la table plus que d'habitude, la soirée était très semblable à toutes les autres soirées qu'ils avaient passé à dîner ensemble. La nourriture était bonne, bien que chère, et après que John ait été indulgent avec lui à propos de la carte des vins, le serveur semblait s'être prit d'affection pour eux. Sherlock le regardait alors il expliquait un élément de menu à John. _Étudiant à l'université, dans le domaine des arts. Donne des leçons de piano quand il est pas en cours ou au restaurant. A un petit chien. Clairement gay._ Sherlock entendit son nom et leva les yeux. John et le serveur le regardaient.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il, distrait.

– Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais du pudding. Robbie nous recommande la crème brûlée.

– Mon petit ami en raffole, dit le serveur – Robbie –, en insistant fortement sur le possessif. Il adressa à Sherlock un sourire entendu.

Ce dernier agita sa main avec dédain.

– Servez-nous ce que vous voulez.

Lorsque la crème brûlée arriva, John laissa à Sherlock le plaisir enfantin de faire craquer la surface caramélisée. " Robbie " leur avait apporté deux cuillères, et Sherlock tenta d'ignorer la sienne, mais John s'appliquait à le regarder en montrant sa satisfaction à chaque bouchée qu'il prenait. Sherlock céda et finit par manger un peu plus que sa part. John ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

Quand il ne resta plus aucune trace de crème brûlée dans le bol, et que leurs tasses de café furent vides, Sherlock se leva pour mettre son manteau. John laissa quelques papiers sur la table pour couvrir l'addition ainsi que le pourboire surdimensionné à l'attention de Robbie, et le suivit vers la porte. Sherlock commença à marcher dans la direction du 221B.

– Hey, dit John, l'arrêtant en posant une main sur le coude de Sherlock. Tu voudrais qu'on aille quelque part pour se promener ? Dans le parc ? Je sais que rien n'a encore fleurit, mais..., sa voix mourut, et il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Il faisait chaud pour la saison, et l'air de la nuit était plutôt doux, alors Sherlock acquiesça, et ils se dirigèrent vers Regent Park.

Il semblait y avoir beaucoup de couples dans les parages, certains marchant sur les chemins et d'autres enlacés dans les zones d'ombre où ils pensaient être à l'abri des regards. John l'entraîna sur l'un des plus petits chemins qui descendait vers le lac. Il était inhabituellement calme, ce que Sherlock mit sur le compte du vin. Une bonne quantité de vin laissait souvent John songeur.

Le chemin qu'il avait choisi était relativement désert. Ils passèrent près d'un couple, deux hommes d'âge moyen, se tenant la main et marchant proches l'un de l'autre. Ils sourirent à Sherlock et John alors qu'ils passaient. John leur sourit en retour. Sherlock regarda la cime des arbres, distrait par le vol irrégulier d'une chauve-souris.

Après qu'ils aient dépassé le couple, John commença à montrer des signes de nervosité visibles. Il plia les doigts à plusieurs reprises, puis prit une inspiration rapide et voulu prendre la main de Sherlock. Celui-ci choisit ce moment là pour sortir son téléphone de sa poche et consulter la météo. La main de John retourna contre son flanc, et il baissa la tête dans une défaite silencieuse.

Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit isolé au bord du lac. John continuait de le regarder du coin de l'œil, tournant chaque fois légèrement la tête sur le côté. Sherlock baissa les yeux sur le lac, où un nuage d'insectes flottait sur la surface de l'eau. John se racla la gorge.

– Hey, dit-il, tirant sur le manche du manteau de Sherlock pour attirer son attention. J'ai passé un bon moment ce soir.

Sherlock acquiesça distraitement. Les yeux de John avaient une très belle couleur. Sherlock essaya de se souvenir si il avait à nouveau laissé ses yeux de vache dans le micro-ondes.

John sourit.

– Je veux dire, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui rendrait cette nuit encore plus parfaite.

Sherlock le regarda, attendant qu'il poursuive. Ce qu'il fit à la place le prit au dépourvu. John s'approcha d'un pas, posa une main hésitante sur la joue de Sherlock, inclina sa tête vers le haut, et l'embrassa, doucement et chastement, sur la bouche. Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il resta figé. Pour ce qui était peut-être la première fois de sa vie, son cerveau était embrumé. John se recula pour le regarder.

– Est-ce que tu... est-ce que ça allait ? demanda-t-il, la nervosité reprenant le dessus et faisant disparaître son air béat.

– Qu'est-ce-que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? balbutia Sherlock.

John fit un pas en arrière et le regarda avec appréhension.

– Euh, je t'ai embrassé. D'après mon expérience, c'est comme ça qu'on termine un bon rencard.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, et il devint immédiatement clair qu'il y avait eu un malentendu quelque part.

– Je ne savais pas que nous étions en rencard, dit prudemment Sherlock.

Le visage de John pâlit.

– Attends, quoi ?

– Je croyais que c'était juste un dîner. Et une promenade dans le parc.

– Ensemble ? Pour la Saint Valentin ?

– Le jour de mon anniversaire.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence. John ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, avant de reprendre la parole.

– Mais ton anniversaire est en janvier.

Sherlock secoua la tête, lentement.

– Non, mon anniversaire est le quatorze février. Ça l'a toujours été, et ça le sera toujours.

Le visage de John passa rapidement du blanc au rouge écarlate.

– Oh mon dieu, je suis un parfait imbécile.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui. Son regard était vague alors qu'il se repassait les évènements de la soirée dans sa tête.

– Cela explique beaucoup de choses, en fait, dit Sherlock. Comme le fait que tu aies voulu fêter mon anniversaire au début du mois dernier. Tu sais, j'oublie toujours la Saint Valentin. Fête inutile, de toute façon. Tu sais que c'est une fête uniquement commerciale ?

John lança un coup d'œil à Sherlock, puis regarda à nouveau vers le sol. Il donnait l'impression qu'il allait être malade. Il tourna brusquement les talons et commença à marcher.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

– John ? John, tu vas où ?

– Appartement. Je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre et me cogner la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait suffisamment de dommages cognitifs pour que je ne me souvienne plus de ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

– Mais pourquoi diable voudrais-tu faire ça ? Tu exagères. On a passé une très bonne soirée.

– Pendant laquelle que je pensais que nous franchissions une nouvelle étape dans notre relation, et que tu pensais que nous fêtions le don du ciel miraculeux qu'est ta naissance !

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du chemin. Un jeune couple d'adolescents les fixa alors qu'ils passaient.

– Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? demanda Sherlock.

John soupira.

– Je ne suis pas en colère, Sherlock. Je suis juste mortifié.

– Pourquoi es-tu mortifié ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!

Il cacha son visage dans la paume de sa main, se frottant les tempes avec le majeur et le pouce.  
Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

– C'était pas la première fois que tu m'embrassais, dit-il.

– Quoi ?

– Tu m'as embrassé trois fois avant.

Comme John ne disait rien et se contentait de regarder fixement Sherlock, celui-ci continua.

– Environ six mois après notre rencontre, tu es allé au pub avec Lestrade pour la première fois. Tu avais trop bu parce que tu essayais de t'intégrer dans son groupe d'amis, et quand tu es retourné à l'appartement, tu étais en état d'ébriété. Lorsque je t'ai aidé à monter les escaliers qui mènent à ta chambre, tu m'a embrassé pour me dire bonne nuit.

– J'ai pas...

– Évidement, tu ne t'en souviens pas, et je ne t'en ai jamais parlé. La deuxième fois, c'était quand nous étions en Espagne incognito. Tu m'as embrassé sur les deux joues pour me dire bonjour, parce que tu pensais que tu étais censé le faire, malgré le fait que les hommes se saluent rarement de cette façon les uns les autres.

– Ce que tu n'as pas manqué de me faire promptement remarquer, et j'ai passé tout le reste de notre séjour à me fustiger intérieurement.

– La troisième fois, c'était il y a quelques semaines. Je m'étais endormi sur le canapé. Tu pensais que j'étais dans un sommeil plus profond que ce que je n'étais. Je me suis réveillé quand tu as réajusté la couverture pour couvrir mes pieds, mais tu ne l'as pas remarqué, et je n'ai pas ouverts les yeux. Tu m'as regardé un moment, probablement en train de débattre avec toi-même. Ensuite, tu m'as embrassé sur le front.

John était calme.

– Alors, tu vois ? Tu m'as déjà embrassé trois fois. Quatre si on compte deux fois l'Espagne. Après ce qui est arrivé ce soir, ça apporte le total à quatre ou cinq, selon la façon dont on compte l'Espagne.

– Et tu te souviens de tous ces moments ?

– Bien sûr que oui.

– Pourquoi ?

Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas la réponse. Il ne répondit rien.

– Tu serais vraiment contre, si on en ajoutait un de plus ?

Sherlock secoua la tête. John fit quelques pas en avant et posa sa main sur sa joue. Leur baiser fut doux et précautionneux, avec seulement la pointe de la langue de John contre les lèvres de Sherlock. Quand ils se séparèrent, Sherlock se rendit compte que ça ne suffisait pas.

– On peut en faire un sixième ? demanda-t-il.

John sourit.

– Tu veux dire qu'on devrait compter deux fois l'Espagne, ou tu es en train de me demander de t'embrasser à nouveau ?

– Les deux, en fait. Donc, un septième.

– Eh bien, dans ce cas, je pense que nous pouvons officiellement appeler ça un rencard.

Le septième baiser fut long et intime. Le huitième fut passionné. Le neuvième espiègle et un peu difficile à maintenir, à cause du grand sourire des deux participants. Quelque part vers le dixième ou le onzième baiser, Sherlock arrêta de compter.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! :)

 **Je voudrais aussi remercier** DICB, adalas, Clelia Kerlais, Gargouilles, Amy Baskerville, LuunaCrazy (j'ai pas pu répondre à ta review puisque tu es en guest, mais si tu passes par ici, sache qu'elle m'a fait plaisir !) et Lisiane, vous êtes super !

Je dédie cette traduction à Adalas, ma fidèle revieweuse, qui a patienté avec impatience pour lire cet OS ! ;D


End file.
